


Endgame Fix-It Version 1

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is my therapy, aka im still suffering from endgame, and this is my solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: A few hours after I watched Endgame, I started writing and didn't stop for a few hours.... This is the result!





	Endgame Fix-It Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

When Captain Marvel slashed through the ship in less than ten seconds, the tide of the battle changed immediately. She held Thanos’s hand open, and he couldn’t snap his damned fingers again. Thanos may have hit her with the Power Stone, but Captain Marvel had seen worse. She got back up and got him in a headlock easily, and before he could shake her off again, Thor was back on his feet again, and he held back his gloved hand. Thanos reached to remove him or Captain Marvel or anyone, but Tony and Steve got back up and held back his other arm.

For a few seconds, Thanos was subdued, but what now? They couldn’t hold him forever. Sure, Captain Marvel was very powerful, and sure, Captain America held back his hand with his own for a while, and yeah Thor hit him hard and killed him once, and ok, Tony made the Titan bleed, but still, this was taking a toll on all of them, and they couldn’t hold him back much longer.

But it wasn’t them who decided what to do next.

It was Nebula, his daughter. Thanos smiled a little. “You’ve come back.”

Nebula tilted her head and smirked ever so slightly. “Nor for you.” She sauntered over to Thor and took the infinity stones in her marred hand.

Thor stared at her, but he said nothing.

Tony grunted. “Nebula, no.”

“Daughter-”

“No.” She carefully placed each stone on her opposite hand with such delicate care. “No, you used me as a weapon, so now” -the stones were all on her hand now and she smiled up at her father- “I’m a weapon.”

“Our plan,” Thanos begged, as his daughter’s mercy, “it’s inevitable. It’s-”

“No.” She spoke so softly compared to the Titan, but her words held more weight, and it silenced him. “No, for once, I get to decide what I do. And I decide that you lose.”

Tony screamed his head off, nearly letting go of Thanos’s hand. Steve faltered, but he stood strong, and Thor closed his eyes and thanked her in his mind. Carol watched and smiled at the strong woman in front of her. She deserved this, an honorable death and vengeance against her father.

The army faded to dust. One by one, they fell and disappeared, and Thanos, too, turned to dust, not sparing a glance at his daughter.

“Nebula!” Gamora leaned over her sister and pulled her into her lap.

Nebula turned her neck, so slowly, so mechanically, and said, “Hello, sister.”

Tony rushed to her side and observed the damage. Friday calculated and assessed and in less than a second, he smiled, “You can be fixed. You have time.” The damage her arm sustained from the stones was fixable and replaceable. The part of her face that was marred and burned was mostly mechanical, and the part that wasn’t… It was beyond him

“T’Challa” Tony yelled. “Where’s T’Challa? He can help.”

Dr. Strange created a portal, and T’Challa walked through with two other women. “What do you need?”

Tony clarified, “I’ve read about your tech. Vibranium-based medicine.”

The younger girl tilted her head and approached Nebula.

“Do you have any on you? Can you help her?”

T’Challa just smiled. “I can’t help you.” He looked to his sister. “But Shuri can.”

Shuri was already getting to work. Her mind filled with everything that needed to be done. “This is amazing. Organic life with mechanical implements, beyond prosthetic.” She gulped as realization set in as to what the woman had to go through to become what she was. “Could be smoother,” Shuri commented, “Less painful.” She reached out, but Gamora flinched and held her sister close to her.

Shuri just smiled. “I can help her. I promise. I’ve fixed people before.”

Gamora stared at all the new faces around her, still not sure what was going on and who these people were to her future self or to Nebula, but her sister convinced her. With one look and the word, “Sister,” Gamora understood. She let the girl look over Nebula.

Shuri smiled and took out a metal ball. She placed it on Nebula’s head, where the scarred, organic skin met scarred metal. The metal ball transformed into liquid when it touched her head and wrapped itself around the wounded area of her head. “You will need more medical attention. I can provide that back home.”

Nebula looked to her sister.

“She can come, too.”

“Me, too.” Tony raised his hand.

Shuri stared at him and his suit. Nanotech. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Tony shook his head. “You need an extra hand.”

Shuri beamed. “Exactly.”

T’Challa turned to Dr. Strange. “May we?”

“Of course.” Dr. Strange created a portal, and they went to Wakanda. Tony said asked his wife how Morgan was, and after hearing Happy was watching over her, he kissed her and told her that he’d see her soon. Then, just before Tony left, he requested, “Hey, Strange, can you make sure the kid gets home?”

Dr. Strange stared at the kid, who was currently right behind Tony, probably planning on sneaking into Wakanda.

Peter gasped. “Wait, but it’s Wakanda!”

“Yeah, I can bring him home.”

“But-”

“No, buts, kid.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and reminded him, “I’m sure your aunt would be happy to see you.”

Peter immediately nodded. “See you soon, sir.”

“Yeah, kid.” Then, he was gone.

Dr. Strange patted Peter’s back. “Come on, kid.”

Suddenly, a blue smoke puffed in front of them. Everyone still remaining got back into fighting positions. Peter got his mask back on. Captain America groaned and put up his fists. Captain Marvel just crossed her arms and waited.

“I’ve returned! Prepare to…” The man blinked a few times. “Did I miss it?” He stared at his wrist, a very much broken contraption on it. “This blasted thing. Curse that man in iron, he said it was-”

“Brother?”

“Yes, what is it? I’m busy here.” The man tapped his wrist thing furiously.

Thor stared at him. Then, he picked up a rock and threw it at the man’s face.

The man caught it and scoffed. “Really, was that necessary?”

Thor lit up, not with lightning, but with pure joy. “Loki!” He jumped right onto his brother, and the two nearly fell because of him. “You’re back! I thought you’d died. Thanos-”

“Is an idiotic titan who needed stones to defeat people.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you thought he could defeat me?”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. Then, he threw another rock at Loki, which he caught. “Honestly, Thor-”

“You faked your death again?” Thor screamed and threw another rock. Then another. And another.

“Stop that.” Loki dodged the first two, but the third hit his shoulder. “Stop it!”

The two brothers continued throwing rocks at each other, and everyone else just stared confused.

Bruce whispered, “Isn’t Loki, you know, evil?”

“Apparently not?” Steve said, unsure of himself. So far, however, the god of mischief wasn’t doing anything bad. Except for making duplicates of himself for Thor to hit and scream at.

Valkyrie dismounted her pegasus. “Evil, kinda. A pain in our ass, definitely.” She smiled at the two. “But, I’ll keep them in line for you guys.” And so, when Valkyrie and her pegasus walked over to the two brothers and started yelling at both of them, no one questioned it.

* * *

Steve smiled at himself as he picked up the hammer again. Seriously, he had a sliver of hope that he could, but he never thought it could be true. He’d have to return that first. Then the rest of the stones.

And after, maybe visit someone.

Someone he really wanted to see.

Her name changed though. Peggy Carter was now Peggy Carter-Sousa. She was married to Daniel Soussa, and both of them still actively worked for Peggy’s organization, SHIELD, which was with no doubt named after him.

They were at a restaurant when Steven finally found them, rings on their fingers, and the first emotion Steve felt was happiness. Happiness for her. Because he knew she moved on, that she would become an amazing wife, mother, and leader. But seeing it was different.

She smiled so brightly with Daniel. She was going to be ok.

Then, her eyes caught his, and before he could escape, Peggy Carter was in front of him, eyes wide and expression unsure. She gulped, and it only took her a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes and said with certainty, “You’re not my Steve.”

Steve felt like he should’ve cried, but he didn’t. He did miss her voice, though. The soldier nodded.

Peggy crossed her arms. “And what are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. Even if I tried.” He smiled a little. “I’m happy for you.”

Peggy blushed and glanced back at the table inside where her husband was waiting patiently. She told him who was out here with her, and he knew it was better to stay out of it. The woman sighed. “And your family?”

Steve laughed a little. “They’re waiting for me.”

“Well,” Peggy smiled, “you shouldn’t be late.”

“You’re right.” Steve smiled even wider, because even though a part of him will love her, and a part of her will love him, they were different. They had different lives, and they shouldn’t waste it.

She kissed his cheek. “Go home.”

* * *

Steve sat next to Sam and sighed. “I think I’m done,” he said. “I’ve been a soldier all my life, and I don’t want to die a soldier.”

“So, what are you going to do, then?”

Steve smiled at Bucky, his oldest friend and maybe something more, and sighed. “Well, T’Challa offered me a place.”

Sam looked back at Bucky and smirked. “I see.”

Steve sighed. “I will always be there if you need me, but for now, I need some peace of my own.” And with that, Steve set his shield down and set it between them. “Try it on.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He had his title. Falcon and Captain America’s best friend. He stared at the shield, then at Steve, then at Bucky, and when nothing responded, he gingerly picked it up. It was a tad big on him.

“How does it feel?”

Sam tightened the strap on his arm. “Like it’s someone else’s.”

“It isn’t.”

He smiled at his friend, his role model, and said, “Thank you. I’ll try my best.”

Steve nodded. “And that’s why it’s yours.” He patted Sam on the back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m retiring.”

Sam laughed.

Steve nodded at Bruce, then he turned to Bucky and smiled.

“You saw her?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded.

Bucky stared off into the distance. “I kinda thought you’d stay there.”

“No, I couldn’t.” The retired captain nudged his friend. “Hey.” And when Bucky’s eyes met his, Steve said, like he had said so many time before. “I’m with you til the end of the line.”

Bucky just shook his head, and with tears in his eyes, he managed to say, “Punk.”

* * *

Tony opened the door and was met with a high-pitched scream. It wasn’t of his wife or his daughter. No, instead it was one of his other, well, kids.

Harley, now nearing twenty-one, screamed and as he tried to hide his hand from Tony, Tony easily saw the poorly hidden hand, which was covered in metal. Like his own Iron Man gauntlet.

His wife, who was across the table from Harley, smiled politely. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to talk. I’ll go check on Morgan.” She kissed his cheek and left.

Harley smiled brightly, one of his hands still behind his back. “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Mhm.” Tony leaned over, trying to get a glimpse at what Harley had. “And that is?”

“Nothing.”

“Harley.”

The boy held up both his hands, and sure enough, there was nothing on his hands. “See. Nothing to see here, Mr. Stark.”

Tony eyed Harley’s wrists. Two Stark Industries issued watches, one on each wrist. “Right.” Tony nodded and grabbed Harley’s right hand. It was the second to newest model, not the newest model that Tony had given him two years prior. And the condition was very worn down for a two-year-old watch. Too many scratches. That, and there were a few noticeable changes only its creator would recognize. An extra dent here, a bit too light.

Harley gulped.

“Show me,” Tony said, stepping away.

Harley scoffed. “Show you what.”

“Come on, kid. You really think you can lie to me?”

The boy sighed. “Don’t be mad,” he reminded his mentor. Then, Harley inhaled deeply and swiped a finger across his right wristwatch. A hologram appeared above it, and with a few touches and clicks and drags of metal across skin, Harley’s hand was encased in metal, and in his palm sat a repulsor.

Tony opened the front door and pointed at a nearby tree. “There.”

“Mr. Stark?”

The mechanic grabbed a pack of trail mix. While eating, he pointed at the tree again. “Go on.”

Harley blinked, but still, he aimed and fired. A bright blue beam shot out of his hand and struck the tree. It wasn’t perfectly centered, but it was close.

“Not bad.” Tony sighed. “But no.” He walked past Harley to his office.

“No?” Harley followed him. “Wha-”

“I mean, no, you’re not becoming Iron Man.” Tony approached his desk, and the tabletop came to life with holograms and files. “That’s why you came here, right?”

“I mean… kinda?” Harley sighed. “It’s not just that, Mr. Stark. I wasn’t there for anything. I wasn’t there when the Avengers split up or when Thanos first arrived. I was on the sidelines. I can’t do that if something bad happens again.”

“Have you thought it through?”

The boy tilted his head. “Thought what through?”

“Thought all of this through.” Tony spread his arms and files upon files of his own superhero career appeared. From the rumors before he announced Iron Man to clips of his more traumatizing moments to files of the deceased. Yinsen, Phil Coulson, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff and so much more.

Harley stared at those files and flipped through them. He stared at Natasha’s file. He missed her. He met her before, a few times, and she was remarkable. He bowed his head. “I have.”

Tony nodded. “What about them?” Tony swiped his arm, and files appeared in front of Harley. His mom and his sister.

Harley smiled. He pulled his sister’s file. “Rosa’s in college now, studying art, and Mom?” Harley picked up her file. “Mom’s fine on her own, and I know she still needs me, but…” He sighed. “Mr. Stark, I need to be out there. I can’t let other people fight my battles. Not when I’m qualified to do the same.”

Tony nodded. “Show me all of it.”

“All of what?”

“Your suit. I saw the two watches.”

Harley smiled. He excitedly swiped and tapped and clicked and dragged, and the metal transformed and covered his hands. It spread to his arms and his chest, to his head and to his legs, and the familiar whir of a suit almost made Tony smile.

Soon, Harley was protected by his own suit, silver and red accents. His mask flipped up and revealed a brilliant smile. “How does it look?”

Tony saw the tiny details. The color change and the different arc reactor. The way the metal hugged Harley in a way his first suit couldn’t. He knew Harley was smart, but, shit, he never realized how hard this kid worked.

“Looks pretty good, kid. Pretty good.”

Harley smiled and packed his suit back into his watches. “So, am I an Avenger now?”

Tony took his time to chew and swallow his trail mix. “No.”

“No?”

“No, because” -Tony pressed a few buttons on the holograms and suddenly a building appeared between the two men- “you will train here first.” Tony pulled up some files and presented them in front of Harley. “Sam’s leading the training, with Wanda and Clint. We got some good names here. Peter, Shuri, Cassie, Lila.” Tony nodded. The four kid’s profiles were in front of him, and it looked good. Especially with Harley smiling with them.

“And you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony shrugged. “I’ve wanted to hang up the suit a long time ago, Harley. I thought I’d never be able to sit around just watch, but with the new Captain America and you guys taking care of the world.” He smiled up at the profiles. “I think I can at least take a little break.”

“So no interfering?”

“I never said that.” Tony returned all the files to the table and turned it off. “I’ll come in when I get worried. But for now,” he smiled fondly, “I’m going to take care of my girls. Before Tony could get more emotional, I mean the kid already saw him have a panic attack, Tony clicked his tongue. “Come on. I’ll drive.”

Harley grabbed his bag. “You know, Peter’s younger and he technically is an Avenger. So maybe-”

“Harley, I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You mean guilt tripping?”

Harley groaned. “It was worth a shot.”

A week later, there was a funeral for Natasha and Vision. Everyone was there. Their family. They set off memorials in the river and watched as they floated away. They would forever be remembered. A few years later, Steve and Bucky adopted a little girl with red hair and brown eyes. They named her Natalie, in Natasha’s honor. Clint cried when he held her.

* * *

The Young Avengers train, picking up kids who were qualified and had good heads on their shoulders and a good heart. The new Captain America led them well. They made names for themselves. Spider-Man not only protected New York, he also was the most experienced in the multiverse. Shuri goes back to Wakanda every now and then, but focuses most of her energy advancing technology and on training to become better and stronger. Lila becomes an amazing archer just like her father and never misses a shot. Cassie comes in when she’s needed, finding more interest in engineering than superheroing, but she loves her team. Harley soon becomes their leader, helped by Peter, and his name… Well.

“Iron Lad!”

Harley tilted his head. “What was that, Morgan?”

The girl giggled and pointed at his arc reactor. “Iron Lad.”

“Not the name I was looking for.” Harley laughed, brushed her hair back, and kissed her forehead. “But, in your honor.” He put his hands on his hips and put on his mask. “Iron Lad.”

The girl squealed as her older brother attacks her with tickles and kisses, and when she’s tired, she whispered, “I love you.”

“3000?”

“3000!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fixing Endgame, and there is a second attempt I will be posting in a few minutes. Since I have soooo many opinions and ideas about what happens after Endgame, this was made into a series because this really is a collection of drabbles/oneshots, and I'm most likely going to expand on it with a drabble/oneshot here or there. 
> 
> But, please, tell me what you think! Do you like what I did? Do you wish I did more? Did you not like something? I really wanna know! Thank you so much you guys!


End file.
